


Goodbye in his eyes

by apocatits



Series: Random Frostiron one-shots :* [5]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: I AM SORRY?, Late night fic that i wanted to destroy lives with, M/M, Sadness, actually no, annnnnnd sooorrry, feel it!, feel the sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocatits/pseuds/apocatits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There will be pain, death and hurt at the end of this fight because no matter how hard he fought all he saw was goodbye in his eyes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Hotwheels Deal with it, Batwynn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batwynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/gifts).



  
Loki didn't want to look at the cocky smile he has conditioned himself to need. He didn't want to touch the body he has caught himself becoming enamoured with. He didn't want to look into those wide brown eyes he has grown to love so much.

  
Loki didn't want to look because he already knew what he was going to see. He wasn't going to see forever. He wasn't going to see a bright future with his Anthony by his side. He wasn't going to finally have the happiness he so desperately craved. No, he was going to see blood, pain, hurt and death.

  
Loki wasn't going to see anything in those beautiful loving brown eyes but goodbye, because no matter how hard he tried. No matter how loud he cried or screamed, he wasn't going to see the forever he wanted to believe he would get. He was going to see goodbye, he was going to see an end.

  
Maybe, just maybe, if he hadn't been so stupid to entrust a mere mortal with his heart he wouldn't be screaming at the dying body of the only person he told himself he could love.

  
Maybe if he lived up to the image of the monster he was, he wouldn't be clenching his hands so hard that his nail broke the skin of his palms.

  
Maybe if he yelled loud enough or looked hard enough he wouldn't see goodbye in Anthony's eyes.

  
Yet, Loki knew. He knew no matter how hard he tried there was nothing he could do, there was nothing left in those eyes for him but goodbye. There was nothing hiding behind those iridescent brown eyes that could tell him they still had forever.

  
He should have done it, he should have done it months ago. Loki should have made Anthony immortal, he should have gave him the golden apple but he couldn't. Anthony didn't want the golden apple just yet, he wanted to wait. "What if we end up hating each other in a year? then what?" was the response he had gotten after showing up one day in the tower he had began calling home. All Loki could think was 'I could never hate you Anthony, I love you' but of course Loki couldn't allow himself to tell Anthony that just yet, no matter how much he knew that he loved the damned mortal, he couldn't open his heart just yet.

  
Now what? he could have explained his fears to Anthony. He could have told the mortal that he was scared of loosing him, but of course he hadn't. So now, he was stuck here.

  
Here. Where he sat questioning what he was going to do once his mortal passed. Where was he going to go? Yes, he and the Avengers have became close over that passing 4 years of he and Anthony's relationship, but he can't stay here with them -Anthony's friends if his mortal was gone.

Nowhere. He would go nowhere without his love.

  
Love, what a sad sad emotion. We come so accustom to it that we can't bare to live without, like a druggy needing their fix we search high and low for love and once we find it we will never let it go, not without a fight.

  
However, Loki had already lost this fight, this was the first fight Loki had lost unwillingly. There was no clever plot at the end of this war, there will be no villainous gloating at the end of this. There will be pain, death and hurt at the end of this fight because no matter how hard he fought all he saw was goodbye in his eyes.


End file.
